ROAD TRIP!
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Squall and the gang go on a road trip!!! -_-() Everyone in one car......


                                  
  
                 
  
  
  
  
                                  
  
                         Here's another fic about Squall and the gang, I got some positive returns so heres another story.....  
*disclaimer* I don't have any money so don't sue me, it's not worth it. Square made this chars, and a good thing they did! Cause I need people and things to make fun of !!!  
  
  
  
  
ROAD TRIP!  
  
                  Squall sighed throwing his stuff into the car. God help me, he thought, going on a road trip with everyone?! Rinoa he loved, so he can stand her for a while, but Zell, Irvine, and Seifer?!   
        "Shit..." Squall mumbled as the threw the last of the things into the car. Suddenly the cap beeped, Squall jumped into the air and hit his head against the top of the trunk door. He rubbed it glaring up at whoever was hit the horn. Zell was bouncing up and down from the back seat hitting the horn madly.   
        "ZELL!!!!!! STOP!!" Squall yelled. Zell bounced back from the seat, slide from side to side looking out the windows.  
        "Car ride! Car ride!" Zell repeated madly. Seifer growled closing his eyes.  
        "1.......2..........3...." He mouthed. Seifer had to go to anger management class, Quistis idea of course.  
        "All the ladies are gonna dig me baby!" Irvine kicked back smirking and nodding. Squall walked around the car and got into the front seat. Rinoa smiled and him, and pinched his cheek. He smiled for her, but she could tell it was forced.   
"Everyone buckled up?" Squall answered, there was a mumbling of yes all but one.  
"Where's my seat belt?!!" Zell exclaimed. Squall started the car.  
"DUDE! I cant find my seat belt! don't go yet!" Zell yelled looking for his seat belt frantically. Selphie sighed, Irvine and Seifer smirked at each other.  
"Is everyone BUT Zell have a seat belt?" Squall asked. Everyone nodded and mumbled yes.  
"Thats....odd.." Quistis commented. Zell panicked.  
"DUDE WHERE IS IT!?!" he screamed. Seifer rolled down the window whistling and tossed the newly departed seat belt out the window.  
"Bye Bye safety belt" Selphie sung. Zell looked out the window at the seat belt then at Seifer.  
"DUDE!" Zell jumped on Seifer, the two started fighting and shoving making everyone else in the back scream out things.  
"WHO's TOUCHING MY ASS!" yelled Quistis.  
"Damn it Quistis, I bet your touching your own ass!" Seifer yelled, trying to push Zell off of him.  
 "Hey Selphie since everyone kinda busy...you wanna you know "cuddle"?" Asked Irvine tipping his hat, Selphie giggled and nodded.  
"HEY! HEY! we are still paying attention you guys!" Zell yelled as he hit the ground of the van. Selphie and Irvine sighed at the same time. Rinoa grabbed Seifer and Zell ears.  
"Stop.......it......" She growled, they both nodded slowly. When Rinoa turned around Seifer gave Zell and push.  
"Chicken Wuss" he mouthed smirking. Squall shoved a planner in Irvine hands and a map into Selphie.  
"There! Now you both have jobs! all right?" Squall mumbled turning the car on, and pulling away from the garden. Zell whistled rocking back and forth. About 15 min later, Zell tapped Squall on the shoulder.  
"Uh...Squall..I uh...gotta use the bathroom ya know?" Zell asked quietly. Squall tighten his grip on the steering wheel as Rinoa patted his hand softly smiling at him.  
"Heh..Whipped.." Seifer mocked from the back seat. Squall slammed on the brakes sending the giggling Selphie and Irvine forward.  
"You guys...get a fricken room ok?!" Zell yelled.  
"Just cause you aren't getting any Zell, don't your panties in a bundle." Irvine said with a smirk. Zell grumbled and got out of the car heading toward the gas station. Squall drummed his fingers on the wheel. About 10 mins later Zell hopped into the car.  
"Fall in?" Rinoa asked sweetly. Zell looked at her funny then nodded.  
"Ok .. Everyone in? Good fine." Squall drove away and back onto the road.  
"Where we going exactly?" Quistis asked.  
"To uh......." Squall started then stopped, looked to Rinoa who gave a shrug.  
" We are going to Deling City you morons.." Seifer growled playing his trench coat.  
"And the Sorceress bitch enlightens us again." Selphie said with a giggle. Seifer threw her a hate glare. Hours into the drive Squall was lighten up slightly..beside the fact that they were lost.. and Selphie was crying in the back seat.  
"I didn't know the blue circles weren't roads OK?!" She sniffled.  
"It's not that hard ... since they are blue and circles that means they are...lets say it together...Water.....wow.."Seifer grumbled. Irvine patted  Selphie on the back.  
"It's ok...all right? Don't cry..you can depend on me." He cooed. Everyone but the two let out a groan.  
"Hey Irvine that long road looks like your....." Selphie started before Quistis gave her a hard  kick in the shin. Zell poked his head out the window looking straight he stuck out his tongue. Rinoa looked at Zell, then at Squall. She knew how to lightened up Squall's mood, she slowly laid across the front seats, and placed her head on Squall's lap. Squall almost jumped, then settled down.  
"OooOOO what's going on in the front?" Zell asked in a girlie voice. Rinoa smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Nothing ..shut up Zell." Squall snapped, placing his fingers types on Rinoa head and brushing her head slightly.  
"Whipped..." Seifer yelled/cough.  
" OOOOOO" Selphie whistled.  
"Whatever..." Squall mumbled.  
"Someone GONNA get Laid tonight!!!" Irvine sang, till Selphie kicked him.  
"Whatever..." Squall mumbled looking down at the blushing Rinoa. There was silence for most the of the way till Zell started acting like a child with ADD and on a sugar high.  
"THERE'S A CAR, THERE'S A CAR!" Zell pointed and laughed. Seifer slapped himself on the forehead.  
"Dipshit, we are on a road.....there are Cars on the road, you know the BLACK LINE on a map not a big blue circle." Seifer added looking at Selphie. Zell giggled stupidly and poked Squall in the back of the head a few times.  
"Hug me Squall, make it a tight one, make sure I'm alive..." Zell laughed stupidly along with Quistis.  
"I need a rest break.." Squall mumbled turning the corner to a Gas station. Squall jumped out of the car bolting toward the building.  
"300 more miles , 300 more miles, 300 more miles..." He repeated to himself. Rinoa slowly got out of the car looking around. Seifer stretched his legs, Irvine and Selphie headed toward the bathroom in giggles, and Zell ran for some Candy.  
"No , No , No more candy for you Zell." Quistis yelled following him. Seifer stood up watching Zell and Quistis.  
"You want some skittles Zell? Huh? Wanna taste the rainbow...?" Seifer asked with a smirk. Zell pointed to Seifer as he was being held back by Quistis.  
" You wanna taste MY rainbow sorceress bitch!" Zell yelled at Seifer behind Quistis hair.  
" If I could find your "skittles"" Seifer added with a smirk. Rinoa ignoring this scene walked toward the gas station, as she entered it she heard a pounding noise. She glanced toward the drinks and saw Squall pounding his head against the display glass.  
"Should have..left them....at the last gas station." He mumbled, pounding his head against the glass not really talking to anyone. Suddenly Zell bolted in with Seifer and Quistis behind him. Zell jumped behind the candy display with Seifer in front of him trying to get around and beat Zell down.  
"Hiding Chicken Wuss?!" Seifer roared.  
"Dude you need some Tic Tacs!!!!!!" Zell laughed but his laughter was cut short by Seifer jumping at him.  
"DUDE!" Zell jumped back grabbing some packages of Skittles and chucked them at him. Zell ran out of the gas station with Seifer close behind. Quistis just threw up her hands and walked out after them. Rinoa walked toward Squall wrapping her arms around his stomach, he jerked at first then realized who it was.  
"Ready?" She asked sweetly kissing his shoulder. He sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Yeah..."He whined. They walked out, Squall heading to the trunk, he opened it and took out a bored game. Once again he jumped about 10 feet in the air when the horn went off.  
"Everyone aboard!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zell yelled, till Seifer smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Shut up Chicken Wuss! All horny people aboard....?" Seifer asked looking around.   
"Speaking of Irvine, where did those two run off to?" Quistis asked thoughtfully. As if on cue, Irvine appeared with Selphie, Irvine adjusting his hat with a stupid grin on his face.  
"Ew..."Rinoa whispered to herself. Irvine and Selphie piled in the car and the group drove off again.  
" We know ENOUGH about your sex lives, we don't need to see the after shock.." Quistis grumbled. The trip was silent, Irvine and Zell were playing Chess, the pieces were moving, but not as bad. Squall made a sharp turn, he almost missed a turn...  
"Squall man, why you dissing me like that?" Zell looked at Squall hurt. Squall blinked.  
"Whatever..." He growled, Rinoa patting his head.  
"Check...." Irvine said. Zell looked at the board and moved.  
"Why are we going to Deling anyway?" Selphie asked.  
"Check..."Irivine said. Zell growled moving a piece. Selphie patted Irvine head.  
"Good boy, I'll give you a treat later.." She winked. Everyone shivered. Irvine grumbled then shot his head up.  
"ZELL! A COW!!!" he yelled pointing, Zell turned, and Irvine screwed around with the pieces. Zell turned around.  
"Bastard...." He growled looking back down at the pieces. Seifer looked up from his book, "The Sorceress Knight" and shook his head. Quistis giggled with Selphie. Rinoa sighed looking at her nails. Suddenly Squall jerked down on the brakes, sending Zell into the front of the car. Squall saw the turn signal for Deling, and backed up, and turned into it. Zell blinked as Rinoa beaded him over the head with Seifer's book.  
"Ow ow OW OW !!! Rinoa, dude OW! that hurts!!!" Zell yelled covering his head.   
"Get OFF of me!" Rinoa screamed.  
"Hey Squall have you been working out?"Zell asked poking at his legs.  
"Stop coming onto Squall, Zell it's just nasty." Seifer snapped.  
"Sorry to steal your "boyfriend" Seifer.."Zell growled.  
"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SEX LIFE?!!!" Squall snapped.  
"Check Mate!!!!"Irivine sung. Squall pushed hard on the gas pedal sending Zell flying back.  
"OW!, Hey a penny! Sweet...."Zell sighed happily. Irvine knocked over Zell's king, and tried to stand up but hit his head on the top of car ceiling, he fell to the ground and sniffed.  
"OOWOOOOWOW Shit OW!" He screamed holding his head. Selphie kneeled down.  
"Awwwwwwwww........ Want mommy to make it better?" She sighed patting his head.  
"Please God NO..." Quistis and Seifer cried.  
"Hey ...do pennies move?" Zell asked. Rinoa and Squall sighed and answered at the same time.  
"No , Pennies don't move Zell..." They sighed looked at each other and smiled.  
"This isn't a penny...then..." Zell stared.  
"That Really Really Hurt.."Irivine sniffled.  
"Thats why you DON'T stand up in cars...Dipshit.." Seifer replied.  
"Its...a spider!!!!!!" Zell cried flying upward. All the girls started screaming.  
"KILL IT!!" They cried, as Seifer stepped on it.  
"Wow chicken Wuss, it took me awhile to defeat that spider...." he smirked.   
"Dude, who invited Seifer?" Zell asked the car, no one answered Seifer growled and mumbled sitting down and shutting up.  
"BOOOOO YA!" Zell cried pointing at Seifer. Squall pulled into Deling City, jerk stopped the car, and slowly got out. He walked around the car, opened Rinoa's door, hand in hand they ran as fast, and as far away from the car.   
  
  
FINALLY! 


End file.
